Brother Knows Best
by Becca Korklan
Summary: Katie has always been a little rebel, but when Kendall tells her not to watch a horror movie and she does anyway, we could say this time she took it too far.


**A/N: **Am I an asshole? Yes I am. Sorry I've been missing for years - literally. I have had absolutely NO INSPIRATION to write, and I've been busy with work and school. Tryna graduate early and shit. And work just blows so I mean what can you do. I wouldn't even be here right now if I didn't receive an IM. It was a request for this story and I hope I made you proud. Dalma22, thanks for bringing me back to life, and I'm so sorry this took so long to write, and it's like literally, maybe two pages long on Word. I failed you OTL

If you didn't want me back, blame Dalma22, it's their fault. But for real, this person is SUPER nice and super cool, so check her out. She's the bomb diggity. Anyway, enough of this! Onto the story!

* * *

Kendall Knight was stuffing his duffle bag with all his hockey gear, getting ready to head to practice. His little sister, Katie, was sitting in his room, observing him silently. The big brother looked up at Katie and he smiled lightly. "Are you sure you're okay with me heading out without mom here?" He questioned, and saw his sister nod.

"I promise, Kendi," Katie said, using the nickname for her big brother which he was definitely not fond of. "I mean it!" She added, seeing the look Kendall was giving her.

"Kate, I know that look. You're up to something. You aren't planning on watching anything scary, are you?" The blonde asked, and Katie instantly looked guilty. "You aren't allowed to do that. You won't be able to sleep. Promise me you won't do that, Katie?" He asked, shouldering his bag. Katie sighed, then nodded.

"I promise," She assured, crossing her arms.

"Alright, I'm off. I'll be back in a couple hours," Kendall said, heading out of his room and out the front door.

* * *

Kendall ended up coming home much later than expected, having ended up hanging out with some friends, but he had called Katie ahead of time to let her know, of course. It was going on ten o' clock when he came home and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed. He shut the door and heard a shriek. "Katie?!" He called, and Katie came running down the hall.

"You scared me!" She wailed, looking around their home now. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows, staring down at the frightened girl. "What?" She asked.

"What did you do while I was gone?"

"N-Nothing…"

"You are a crappy liar, Katie. What did you do?" Kendall pressed on. Katie sighed, looking down at the floor.

"I know I promised you I wouldn't watch a horror movie, but I-I did anyway… I'm sorry Kendall," Katie said, and Kendall frowned.

"Katie, you promised me. Why would you lie to me?" The blonde asked, slightly mad. Katie avoided his gaze, looking around the living room quite paranoid. She shook her head, gazing down the hall she came running out of, seeing how dark it was now.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, defenselessly. Kendall wanted to be mad, he really did, but the horrified look on his little sister's face made him sigh. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright. Are you really that scared?"

"Yes. I keep seeing things in the dark, Kendi," Katie explained, voice small as she clung to her brother. "I keep hearing things and everything is so dark and I'm really, really scared…"

"It's okay," Kendall assured. "Nothing is here. Don't worry, alright? I'll keep you safe. Cheer up, kiddo," He added, smiling and poking her belly.

"Kendall!"

"What?"

"Don't you try to tickle me! I will beat you up!" Katie explained, then busted up laughing as Kendall went into full tickling mode. "Kendi!" She wailed, flailing around as she tried to escape the blonde's clutches.

"Okay, okay. Kate, I need to go to bed," Kendall said, earning nothing but a huge pout from Katie. He laughed. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight, baby sis?" He asked.

"Yes!" Katie immediately replied, clinging to her brother again. Kendall lifted her up with one arm, getting a laugh out of Katie as he carried her to his room. He laid her in bed and quickly changed into his pajama bottoms, climbing in next to her.

"Are you going to listen to me from now on?"

"I think so."

"You better, next time I won't be so nice," Kendall replied.

"Yes you will be," Kate murmured back, snuggling into her brother's embrace..

"I know," Kendall replied with a soft smile, wrapping his arms securely around the girl and closing his eyes. "I know."


End file.
